


Dusk Falls

by SapphireSama



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSama/pseuds/SapphireSama
Summary: Corrin looks for a way to become stronger but Iago knows a way. (Gets darker along the way and more characters get introduced) Written for my friend who loves this pairing.





	Dusk Falls

“Takumi, please listen to me. I may be your enemy but I don’t want to fight you!” However, he gazed straight ahead at Corrin. His stance didn’t waver; his bow was still readied. 

“I shouldn’t have trusted you...now die already!” 

Corrin’s eyes widened in shock, she couldn’t get out of the way, she couldn’t even draw Yato out of it’s sheath. Can I survive this? Am I really going to die here? I don’t wan- A shadow figure blocked her vision of the incoming attack followed by a burst of light. 

“One of Garon’s children shouldn’t leave themselves that vulnerable. It amazes me that you failed to realize that.” 

That snarky tone...it was…

“Iago? Why would you save me?”

“Garon wouldn’t want you dying here would he?” He said in a mocking tone before readying another spell. The glow from Excalibur warmed her from the night’s chill.

“...Thank you,” Corrin cracked a smile. Though the sorcerer was a very cold person, it was heartwarming that he had a nicer side. There really was no way out of this, she took hold of Yato. Takumi please forgive me. The ashen haired boy had just barely made it out the path of Iago’s strike. The fur on his sash was singed and his leg was badly burned. Takumi leaned on his Fujin Yumi, heaving from the pain. Despite that his eyes still held it’s fury.

“Go on Corrin. I’ll let you have this honor.”

“But this meeting was for negotiation, I don’t wish to murder him under these circumstances.”

“And what? Do you still pity him? You still believe he’s your brother?” Iago spat out, his eye narrowed in accusation. Corrin looked away. She couldn’t deny that, even if she chose to continue living in Nohr, she still accepted Takumi as her younger brother. But she couldn’t kill him could she?

Iago sighed “If you won’t do it then I’ll do the honor-”

“NO WAIT” The intruder yelled, Corrin’s grip stiffened. From the shadows of the Nohrian forest came Oboro, closely followed by Hinata. The brown haired samurai hoisted Takumi up from the dirt, Takumi’s gaze hadn’t changed as though their conflict had not been interrupted. Oboro shared the same disgust in her eyes, baring her naginata towards the two Nohrians. 

“You’ll have to get through me to get to Takumi.” Disgust and hate mingled internally and externally from Oboro. The coolness of night couldn’t quell the way Corrin’s stomach twisted itself sick. She found it harder to keep her gaze up on the opposing force and looked to Iago. Whatever she wanted was hard to find in the abyss of his emotionless eyes. 

A flicker of knowing shown on Iago’s face as he lifted his tome. “May this be a warning to your kind not to linger in enemy territory.” His voice was hinted with annoyance. Excalibur light up his face, smiling as lighting bolts assaulted the spear fighter. Oboro’s pained screams rang through Corrin’s ears, the spear fighter convoluted before falling to the ground. Breathing heavily, her arms weakly began to hold herself up. Iago murmured another spell but Corrin found her bearings, running to deflect the attack

“Iago, that’s enough!” Corrin huffed out. Her figure shaking despite the years of battle training she underwent. The dark mage’s expression darkened. She turned to the group of Hoshidans, “please go, this is the only bit of mercy I can can give you.”

Iago rolled his eyes. Really Corrin? But your actions spoke otherwise. Huffing, he crossed his arms, looking away. Oboro spat on the ground before lifting herself up, Hinata looked at her in concern before turning, carrying a still injured Takumi. The blue haired warrior slowly followed.

Minutes passed before Corrin noticed Iago’s burning gaze on her. She looked up, unhidden hurt swirled with potential tears. He held no concern or sympathy.

“I will not share this incident with your father, however, Corrin must you be this pathetic?” Iago turned and walked away. Tears streamed down her face, Yatogami slipped from her weak fingers onto the ground below. She was stupid, so stupid. Corrin couldn’t stop her cries from escaping her lips, as she dropped to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a long hiatus from writing in the beginning of the year. Feel free to comment with helpful tips to make this better!


End file.
